dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tights
Image We count the Jaco prequel in the tabber of IMAGE parameter, no? If so, treat Bulma and Gokū the same. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : If you want to clutter them up in that manner. Goku and Bulma only appeared briefly in DB Minus and the Jaco manga, hardly worth recording their appearance during that time. Tights was a main character, throughout most of that manga.—Mina Țepeș 04:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC)\ ::: To use another example, does Narutopedia put Naruto and Sasuke's child appearances in their infoboxes? Or does BLEACH put child Ichigo there? Of course not, they weren't in the series in that manner long enough. But Tights was a longstanding character during the Jaco manga, so of course her profile picture should be placed as she was before in Jaco and her reappearance in Part II.—Mina Țepeș 04:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Doing the same to Goku and Bulma's article? No. Just no. Just because we apply things to one or a few cases does not mean we apply it to every single case. 04:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::"... Tights was a main character, throughout most of that manga." That makes it plain. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Since the 'part' system is technically fanon thing, I although disagree with the position, I would to recommend something that can remedy this. Why don't we call it "Part Minus" over "Jaco". Also, it should go without saying that consistency '''does matter. For the same reason users jumped on me for the same issue. Furthermore its to be made clear that her time with Jaco is a prequel event. Its for the same reason this would be in her background in the continuity. We do it to every character in Jaco's story. Because those are the facts. Secondly this proposal doesn't get in the way of editing at all. And we can't simply pick and choose based on preconceived biases. —[[User:New World God|'''''NWG]] 08:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm...Part Minus would work better than "Jaco". And, NWG, there are going to be exceptions to every rule. Just because something works in one case, and works well, doesn't mean it will always work in another case: for example, putting Goku and Bulma's Jaco appearances in their infobox when they didn't have long standing appearances in the Minus and Jaco storyline.—Mina Țepeș 08:11, November 20, 2015 (UTC) My opposition is that it would end up cluttering the infoboxes for long time characters such as Goku and Bulma. And not to mention, they're minor characters in the prequel story. Consistency is also a rule as well, that much is true. But we should really disfigure the infoboxes just to maintain consistency now? 08:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that's exactly what I don't want to see. I created a similar problem for Non-Canon Gokū when I tried to add his child appearance in addition to his older appearance, but Ten said, as the older appearance was the first and last he was seen it, it should be used, so I stayed away from it. But with four tabbers, it just looks terrible, and I do like to think appearances are one of the things we should keep up here.—Mina Țepeș 08:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC)